Mensajes
by InOuji
Summary: Cada día recibe más mensajes por parte de ese anónimo. Todo empezó cuando fue de vacaciones a Los Ángeles con su novio Raye.


**_Death Note Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata_**

**_Nota de autor: _**_¡He vuelto!_

* * *

"_No necesitas a una princesa que se dice hombre y nunca te besa"_

_\- B_

Apago el celular después de leer aquel mensaje. Cada dia recibe mas mensajes por parte de ese anónimo.

Todo empezó cuando fue de vacaciones a Los Angeles con su novio Raye. Esto ya le parecía una situación sacada de una serie de suspenso.

Y lo de "B" solo es mera coincidencia.

Los mensajes de ese desconocido suelen ser un poco acosadores, la conclusión en que llego es que ese tipo tiene una especie de amor obsesivo o solo lo hace por joder

Nadie más sabe de esos mensajes.

La primera vez que recibió el primer mensaje, le respondió preguntando sobre su identidad, no obtuvo respuesta también intento llamar pero después el usuario estaba fuera de servicio.

Se lo pensó dos veces en responder el mensaje.

"Por última vez, ¿Quién eres? responde."

Le faltaría vivir unos años más para poder descubrir que se puede detectar cuando alguien lee los mensajes una vez recibidos.

Dejo el celular en su cama y se fue al baño.

Después de salir de la ducha reviso el aparato con la esperanza que hayan respondido.

Considero la idea de ir a cambiar el número o mejor aún, comprar un nuevo celular mejor.

Se resigno de que jamás va a recibir una respuesta por parte de ese tal B.

Volvió dejar el aparato en el mismo lugar, de pronto sonó el tono asignado para notificaciones.

"_Te veo en el restaurante que esta cerca del parque…hay un parque a dos calles de donde vives"_

-B

—Pero que demonios— Ahora si se alarmo más.

Todo va a resultar ser una broma ¿Verdad? Trato de tranquilizarse es probable que solo quiera asustar.

Mejor pensó en que lo mejor es que lo ignore.

Y así fue hasta después que paso la mañana, recibió otro mensaje de la misma persona, pero esta vez le mando instrucciones de donde se deberían de conocer, el aseguraba que antes se habían conocido, pero no lograba recordad a alguien que su nombre empiece con B.

Nunca antes ha pasado por una experiencia de acoso.

Tenia miedo, era obvio. Reflexiono si en ir al lugar citado...solo por si alcazo.

Decidida agarraro sus cosas y agarro camino directo a su destino.

Dejaria su seguridad personal a la suerte, en el transcurso del camino forzaba su memoria en recordar a alguien que haya conocido durante ese viaje .

Solo que en un momento le haya pasado su numero a alguien, recordo cuando tuvo una discusion con su novio, fue a beber en un bar .

Tipico de una borrachera, pasarle tu numero a un completo desconocido.

La relacion cada vez parece desmoronarse.

Ya nada esta bien o por lo menos en ratos parece estarlo.

En momentos ya no sentia lo mismo como eran antes.

Llego al lugar donde se le cito. Contemplo la vista del parque, los árboles le daba placer visual. Posiblemente, es lo que quizas volveria a ver por ultima vez.

Sabia de historias de personas que llegaron a tener encuentros con extraños y jamas volvieron aparecer.

Paranoia

Intriga

Es como si fuera parte de una pelicula de horror, mas hacia esfuerzo de tener tan siquiera un flashback sobre esa noche.

No habia bebido demsadiado como para hacer algo mas ¿verdad?.

Decidio mejor esperar en la tienda de nieves.

Al entrar el lugar un sentimiento de alivo la confronto.

Nuevamente el celular sono, ya podia imaginar de quien se trata.

Fue a una de las mesas que estaba disponible.

_"No me gusta verte con él , Sé que sueno egoista"_

-B

La música ambiental del local de pronto cambio a una cancion que daba a pie una melodia de soft rock, una especie de Deja vu recorrio en su mente.

Aquella cancion la transporto en aquel momento del bar, era la misma cancion cuando un chico se le acerco.

Era alto, de cabellos largos color oscuro, curiosamente sus ojos eran color escarlata.

Anormal.

Ella tomaba su bebida en la barra del bar, ese chico a cada rato se le quedaba viendo. No podia decifrar la mirada, pero imagino que era de manera pervertida o tal vez ni la veia a ella.

— No crei que vendrias, Misora— Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

Volteo.

Era él.

— ¿Te conozco?— Pregunto sin mostrar una pizca de temor

Pero trato de verse desconcertada.

— No, tu eres la chica que anda detras de un pobre inutil.

Iba a respnderle pero no pudo porque este la beso.

Logro soltarse y le dio una bofetada, la poca gente puso atencion a tal escena.

Saco una sevilleta para limpiarse los labios.

El chico la miro un poco divertido aunque se podia ver el orgullo aplastado.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

— No realmente...— Por un momento el recuerdo llego a la velocidad de una bala.

Él no venia solo , esa vez iba acompañado.

Aparte de que se le quedaba viendo sus acompañantes parecian decirle algo cada vez que ambos chocaban miradas.

Incluso vio como uno de ellos le paso unos billetes, era un chico similar a su acosador.

Su hermano gemelo quizas.

Dejo de mirarlo, sentia mareo y ya estaba imaginando cosas. Estaba por irse hasta que esa persona la detuvo, tenia un dolor de cabeza todo daba vueltas solo recordo que lo beso, despues todo se volvio oscuro.

Su mente bloqueo aquel escaso recuerdo

—Luego te desmayaste— Termino de contar la historia.

No habia puesto atencion a lo que decia pero estaba segura que era sobre esa noche.

— Y luego que hiciste pervertido— No queria saber si algo mas sucedio mientras estuvo inconciente.

— Nada, vomitaste.

— No tenia porque enterarme

— Tu preguntaste — Una chica que era la mesera se acerco para dejarles a cada uno una malteada.

— ¿Como conseguiste mi numero?

— Vaya que no pones atencion my beautiful girl

Naomi fruncio el ceño.

— Tu me lo diste hasta, lo repetias.

Contesto sin dudar, bebio de su malteada sabor a fresa.

Ahora no entendia nada.

B puso su mano encima de la mano de ella haciendo que esta lo mire.

— Me interesas— Fue directo al grano

— Ni siquiera sé quien eres

Siguio acariciado la mano de la chica, esta alejo la suya como si la mano del chico fuera veneno.

— Chica dificil— Afirmo haciendo una voz sensual

— Esto ni siquiera es ligar

— ¿Por que hieres mis sentimientos?

Su tono de voz cambio a uno dramatico,del bolsillo de su pantalon saco un celular.

Ahora se iba a distraer, aprovecharia para escapar de él.

Un flash ilumnio su rostro.

Ese anormal estaba sacando fotos, eran varias despues, B salio corriendo.

Dos cosas aprendio Naomi.

Uno: Nunca te embriagues solo y Dos: Los admiradores secretos en realidad. dan miedo


End file.
